Tears Rain
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Aku berdiri disini hanya dengan kebisuan. Yang ada hanya butiran bening yang terus mengalir dan membasahi kulit putihku. Aku bertanya, mengapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa harus kau, Naru?


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gendre, OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : " Biarkan jantungku berdetak bersama sang waktu. Biarkan ragaku bergerak bersama senandung rindu. Yang pasti kaki ini akan terus melangkah meski kau telah tiada. Semua kenangan dan cinta ini masih tersimpan indah disudut hatiku. Aku selalu merindukanmu agar semua tahu, kematian tak mengakhiri cinta kita berdua yang abadi. "**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tears Rain**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Aku terbangun dari lelapku. Hanya ditemani angin malam yang menusuk tulang sum-sumku dan sinar rembulan yang masih setia untuk menyinari malam dan menemani bintang yang terhampar di permadani langit malam. Semakin aku mencoba melupakanmu namun semakin nyata bayang-bayangmu menari-menari diujung bola mataku.

Semakin itu masih seperti yang dulu. Tawa itu masih mampu membuatku tersenyum. Wajah itu masih mampu membuatku tersenyum. Wajah itu masih mampu menggetarkan hatiku. Dan itu semua adalah milikmu. Goresan cinta di hati masih terukir indah sama seperti dulu. Cinta ini yang selalu menghadirkan bayangmu. Menghadirkan sejuta kenangan sewaktu kita bersama. Namun, mengapa semuanya berlalu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melewatkan hari-hariku dengan kehilangan dan kesepian yang panjang. Tidak ada lagi yang akan membuatkan aku makan siang. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menyeka keringatku setelah selesai bermain basket. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memarahiku jika aku membolos kuliah. Tidak ada lagi senyuman manis yang menjadi penghibur ketika aku lelah. Tidak ada lagi cubitan manjamu yang membuatku tertawa. Semuanya hilang bersama kepergianmu. Nama yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang dari hidupku. Namamu telah terpahat dihatiku dan detak jantungku menyanyikan namamu yang indah dengan lirik lagu rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut blonde yang selalu terurai, sepasang mata seindah langit musim panas yang kau punya selalu membuatku terpana. Senyum manismu itu mampu menghentikan kerja saraf di otakku. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu. Perasaan seorang anak manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hanya dalam tempo 3 bulan saja, kita sudah resmi berpacaran. Aku setia hingga kamu pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih sendiri bersama bayang-bayangmu. Aku tak pernah merasak sebelumnya. Sebelum mengenal dan mencintaimu kamu yang mengajariku arti cinta karena kamu adalah cinta pertamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di awal musim semi. Aku yang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota tanpa sengaja menabrakmu yang saat itu berjalan berlawanan denganku. Kakimu terkiri karena bertabrakan dengan, aku yang merasa bersalah kemudian membawamu ke klinik terdekat. Sejak saat kita mulai dekat, aku seraing mengantarmu ke kampus. Setiap akhir pekan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku merasakan ada kecocokan diantara kita.

Sabtu sore di akhir musim gugur kau mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain. Aku yang sebenarnya tidak suka dengan tempat ramai akhirnya mengiyakan ajakanmu setelah kau memohon dengan puppy no jutsu andalanmu itu. Haah, aku palin tidak bisa berkata tidak jika kau melakukan hal itu.

Kita sudah mencoba semua permainan yang ada dan kini kita sedang berjalan untuk mencari makan. Aku berjalan tepat dibelakangmu, kau tampak sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri membuatku kecewa karena kau mengacuhkanku. Aku mendengus kesal. Tidak biasanya seorang gadis mengacuhkan pria tampan sepertiku. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah diacuhkan. Tapi sepertinya kau adalah gadis satu-satunya yang berani mengacuhkan anak dari pewaris Uchiha corp ini, Namikaze Naruto. Menarik, kau semakin membuatku terobsesi untuk mendapatkanmu Dobe. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Setelah dapat mensejajarkan langkah kakiku denganmu. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tanganmu dan kau juga membalas menggenggam tanganku. Kau tersenyum kearahku.

Ah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah waktu itu kau merasakan detak jantungku? Jantung yang tidak ingin berkompromi dengan situasi yang ada. Tapi, aku senang bisa berjalan berdua denganmu apalagi menggenggam tanganmu seperti itu. Kau sadar atau tidak aku sering mencuri pandang melihat rambutmu yang tertiup angin. Indah sekali. Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu agar aku dapat lebih lama memandangi pemandangan indah itu didepan mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kukumu bagus" pujiku

Kau hanya tersenyum mendengar pujianku.

"Kukumu panjang, Suke. Ah! Sebentar, sepertinya tadi akau membawa gunting kuku" katamu sambil membongkar isi tasmu.

"Aha! Ini dia" kau menyodorkan gunting kuku milikmu padaku

"Tidak mau" ucapku datar

"Eh?"

"Hn"

"Kukumu itu panjang dan harus dipotong, Suke"

"Maksudku, kau yang menguntingnya, Dobe"

Kau menatapku bingung, terkejut dengan permintaan anehku. Untuk beberapa menit kita terdiam. Aku yang memang tidak suka menunggu tanpa persetujuanmu langsung menyodorkan tanganku kearahmu.

"Mau atau tidak?" tanyaku

Dengan perlahan-lahan kau meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya. Waktu seolah berjalan dengan lambat. Demikian juga denganku. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati kau mulai menggunting kuku milikku.

Tak ada suara sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu

"Aku sudah selesai" ujarmu

Aku tidak melihat hasil guntinganmu tapi aku memandangimu. Lalu kau membalas senyumanku. Lama tatapan kita saling bertaut demikian juga hati kita. Aku menggenggam hangat tangan tan itu. Mataku masih memandangmu. Aku mendekat ke wajahmu. Kau diam. Bibir kita saling bertemu. Ku kecup pucuk bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Wajahmu memerah. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Tak ada suara dari mulut itu. Kita sasyik dengan pemikitran kita masing-masing. Kita hanya tak berbicara namun, hati kita saling berbicara. Bahasa yang hanya bisa kita berdua mengerti. Bahkan malaikat yang melihat kita pun tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengantarku, Suke?" tanyamu

"Bukan aku tidak ingin, Naru tapi…

"Tapi apa?"

"Tou-san menyuruhku untuk mengantikannya di rapat siang ini"

Kita lau diam. Larut dalam pikiran kita masing-masing. Aku bisa mendengar helaan berat napasmu.

"Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu"

"Gomen, Naru" ucapku

"Tidak apa-apa, itu resiko yang harus aku ambil jika berhubungan dengan pewaris Uchiha corp sepertimu" ucapmu sambil tertawa

Aku hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi perkataanmu

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Suke. Jaa nee" pamitmu kemudian mencium pipiku

"Jaa nee" ucapku kemudian tersenyum

Kau pun mulai beranjak dari ruangan kantorku tapi sebelum kau sempat membuka pintu aku memanggilmu.

"Naru"

Kau pun menoleh

"Iya"

Aku menghampirimu dan kemudian menarikmu ke dalam dekapanku. Menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang sudah menjadi candu bagiku.

"Are you oke?" tanyamu

"Hn"

Kau mulai melepaskan pelukanmu tapi aku semakin mempererat pelukanku padamu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja" ucapku lirih

"Baiklah"

Kau pun membalas pelukannku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehermu, menciumi leher tan itu. Sekitar 5 menit kita tetap berada di posisi itu sampai kau berkata.

"Suke, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku bisa terlambat jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini"

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku darimu

"Aishiteru, Naru"

"Aishiteru mo, Suke" ucapmu dan setelah itu kau mencium bibirku.

Itulah percakapan singkat kita . percakapan terakhir kita sebelum untuk selama-lamanya kau pergi meninggalkanku karena kecelakaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri disini hanya dengan kebisuan. Yang ada hanya butiran bening yang terus mengalir dan membasahi kulit putihku. Aku bertanya, mengapa semua ini terjadi? Kenpa harus kau, Naru?

Rindu ini kembali membawaku ke pemakamannmu. Di tengah rintik hujan kau sendiri. Sendiri bersama sejuta kenangan yang ada. Aku rasanya ingin gila! Dunia tanpamu rasanya sepi. Aku masih ingat sebelum kejadian itu, kita pergi ke Ichiraku ramen restoran favoritmu kemudian pergi ke taman hanya untuk duduk sambil makan ice cream rasa jeruk yang menjadi kesukaanmu. Seperti mimpi saja, saat kamu pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Ditinggalkan itu berbeda dengan diputuskan. Kau pergi tanpa alasan, tanpa firasat. Tanpa mimpi buruk. Namun, aku menyadari satu hal. Jangan pernah menggengam sesuatu dengan sangat erat. Karena rasanya akan jauh lebih sakit ketika Tuhan mengambilnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou, untuk segalanya. Untuk dirimu yang hadir di hidupku, memberi warna di kehidupanku yang dulunya hanya mengenal hitam dan putih saja. Terima kasih telah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Mengenalmu dan mencintaimu adalah anugerah untukku. Kehilanganmu adalah pelajaran berharga bagiku.

Sayounara, Naruto.

The End

Pojok suara :

Saya hadir lagi dengan fict yang sangat abal-abal ini. Seperti fict saya yang pertama, fict ini juga di warnai dengan kisah sedih. Jika di fict sebelumya Naruto yang ditinggal mati oleh Sasuke kini Sasuke-lah yang ditinggal mati oleh pujaan hatinya, Naruto. Walaupun tidak perlu menyediakan tisu untuk membaca fict ini karena sesungguhnya fict ini jauh dari kata sedih. Tapi, cobalah membaca fict ini sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu sedih pasti feel-nya akan Anda dapatkan.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to review?


End file.
